1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a wireless audio output device, a wireless audio output system including the same, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of digital technologies and mobile communication technologies, the number of portable devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and MP3 players, is increasing. Such a portable device can be configured to store a music file and reproduce the stored music file for a user, so that the user of the portable device can appreciate music while carrying the portable device. However, the user may want to listen to the music file through a high-power receiver, or powered speaker, provided in his/her home or office. Therefore, there is an increasing need for a receiver/speaker to easily receive and output the music file stored in the portable device.
In order to meet the user's desire and need, Bluetooth modules, or infrared transmission and reception modules, are installed in the portable device and the speaker, respectively. A connection (communication authentication) is performed between the two devices, and various files, such as MP3 files, are wirelessly transmitted and received between the two devices, so that the user can listen to music stored in the portable device, through the speaker, within a local area.
However, in order to output music being reproduced by the portable device to the speaker, the user has to manually connect the same, frequently operates buttons of the portable device, resulting in inconvenience in using Bluetooth. Further, when the user operates a button of the portable device for the connection, the music being reproduced by the portable device is discontinued. As a result, the user has to interrupt the music.